


Stuff of Legends

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [27]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet things, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Nicke gives Alex a gift





	Stuff of Legends

The years passed as they always did. Alex’s hair grew grey, Christian and Andre fell in love, and Nicke remained by his side whether he was on land or on the water. Christian built himself a house nearby Alex’s own, and the four of them spent more time together than they did apart. NIcke still swam by Alex’s boat, but he also spent most nights sleeping in his bed as well. He gave his heart to the sailor, and got everything his sailor had in return.

Nicke still donned his pelt most times he swam, but he also swam in his human skin, if only to get a feel for it. He still sunbathed on the deck of the boat, but he also found warmth and comfort in his and Alex’s shared home.

It was a simple night when he did it. They had just eaten and Andre and Christian were in their own home for once. Nicke rose from the dinner table and went into their room, leaving Alex behind to idly wonder what he was doing. When he returned, there could be no question about it. He stood before Alex with his pelt in his arms and he smiled. Alex didn’t seem quite surprised, but he didn’t take it right away either. Nicke waited him out until he finally spoke.

“Are you sure, Nicke?” Alex asked, as if every second they spent together, every touch they shared, every beat of their hearts hadn’t lead up to this point.

“It is more yours than mine, at this point. I have trusted you with my heart, with my safety, and with my spirit for some time now, I trust you. I’m giving you this because I trust you, and I love you.”

Nicke held his pelt out to Alex, who gently took it in his arms, cradling it close to him. 

“Thank you, Nicke.” Nicke grinned and Alex wanted to say more, to explain exactly how much Nicke meant to him, how much he loved him, but he couldn’t find the words. Nicke seemed to get it all the same, his expression melting into something fond and gentle as he stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips.

The two of them lived out the rest of their days together, most of them spent on the water. The town spoke of them for decades after they passed, a love story for the ages.

“The selkie and his sailor,” a grandfather murmured to his grandson as he tucked him into bed. “The truest love story ever told.”

“Christian! When you’re done, come help me clean the dishes.”

Christian laughed and hissed his grandson on the forehead before moving towards the door and turning off the lights.

“Papa, did you ever see the selkie?” Christian stopped, a soft smile gracing his features. 

“Yes, I did. Maybe one day, you’ll see one too.” With that, he left, closing the door softly behind him and walking into Andre’s open arms.

“Our love is a thing of legends, you know,” he mumbled into his husband’s shoulder. “A selkie and his sailor, happily ever after.”


End file.
